Promises
by miss-understood4
Summary: What happens when Collin is at his death bed and asks Ephram to take care of amy for him? Trouble? Or a blossoming romance? But what happens when Ephram gets some unexpected news himself? ... Find out -R/R-
1. A New Beginning

[A/N: This is absolutly 100% fictional none of this is real and I dont know any of the people stated in the story. If you like the story so far please r/r!]  
  
Everyone in the waiting room was waiting for Dr. Abbott's responce to if the surgery went as planned, Even Ephram. He didnt even know it but he started to twiddle his thumbs, like he always did whenever he was nervous and stood up just like everone else did. Expecting and Hoping good news to come out of his mouth. He noticed Amy holding his arms slightly. He could tell she was scared. But he didnt want to say anything. He just hoped for the best. And not the worst  
  
Dr.Brown Sighed and looked at the crowd Noticing fear in their eyes, especially Mr. and Mrs. Hartbut yet impatience building up inside them wanting to hear the news. But he didnt know how to say it. Collin was dying and dying faster than he's ever seen it. He though it would be best to say it clear out so the family can say their goodbyes.   
  
"Theres no easier way to put it but... There was massive bleeding and we werent able to stop it. He's still bleeding as we speak. But he's quickly deteariating. He's awake but im alot of pain." He looked at Ephram breifly then back at the crowd. You all may go and say your goodbyes." He then saw tears swell up in their eyes, Even Ephram's, He didnt mind collin at all, he just hated him when he went on his rages every now and then. He looked at amy, which tears were rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and rested her head on ephram's shoulders crying at the shock of it all. It felt like somebody knocked her in the chest and got the wind knocked out of her. She could hardly stand it. She didnt know if she could go in there.   
  
"Ephram. .C-... Can you tell him good-bye for me? I - I dont think I can do it." She was trying to speak through the sobs that were escaping her lips and she grabbed the tissue that was handed to her. "I just couldn't face him, knowing he's dying as Im talking to him." Ephram looked at his father then the rest of the family and friends. Mr. & Mrs. Hart went in first, then Dr. Abbott and Bright with Amy's mother went into the room, seeing IV lines hooked up to him, a bandage around his head. It brought back familular memory's from his a coma. They spent a good time in there. But not too long not wanting to be in there when his line went flat. They all cried some. Even dr. abbott. When they left Ephram Looked down at Amy who had a pleading look on her face. And Ephram nodded slightly.  
  
"He ah, Told me he wants to talk to you anyway Ephram." Dr. Abbott said nodding slightly at the room. "Go ahead."  
  
He slowly walked to the room looking at the IV lines and all the machines hooked up on him. Knowing it could all be over as quick as a snap. He walked to Collin's bedside and saw his dreary eyes. And he began to open his mouth.   
  
"I - I know whats happening ... ephram.... I - Im drying. I can hardly speak right now. A- And I just wanted to say im s-sorry. I dont want Amy to be alone when im gone. I want you to take care of her. Promise me will you?"  
  
Ephram didnt exactly know what he was saying but he understood and nodded. Tears began to welm inside his eyes. And looked at the monitor and saw the spikes begin to deteriate and soon a buzzing sound appeared And he looked down at colin who's eyes shut and then, died.   
  
The past week was rough for everyone. They lost someone that everyone truely cared about even if they wouldn't admit to it. Even the locals who didnt know Collin that well. It made Ephram think about what he said ... about Amy. What did he really mean by "... take care of her for me." his words have been racing through his head ever since he left the hospital. He didnt know if he should tell Amy what he told him. She never even asked why he wanted Ephram to go to his room. She'd probibly think he was lying and just wanted to do anything he could and jump at her now that she's free... But that was totally false. He already did care for her. Though he knew he'd never get a chance to show it truely. They kissed. Once. But till now he's only believed it to be a mishap. He shook his head tiredly as rested his head over his homework and set his pencil down and shut off the light and drifted slowly to sleep. 


	2. The Phone Call

The next day at school everyone seemed to be in higher spirits but Everyone knew that Amy wasnt fully over the fact that her boyfriend was dead. The guy she's loved for so long just disappeared like that. She was thankful she didnt see him just before he died. Or she'd have painful images of what he looked like racing through her head right now. Which is what Ephram was now experiancing. He caught up with her later at lunch.  
  
"How you pulling?" He asked her as he sat by her on the bench she hadn't touched her food but I wouldn't blame her no one touched the cafeteria's food. He laughed to himself at the thought.  
  
Amy sighed. "Well I'm living... barely." She smiled slightly although it seemed that she didnt want to. "It just seems empty here. He brought a smile to everyone's faces He was the nicest and sweetest guy around. I can't believe he's gone. I've gotten a headache from Brite who's been arguing that this is all his fault... i-if he hadn't gotten him and Collin in the accident none of this would happen, but Ephram. I-..." She hesitated for a moment. "I'm starting to believe it... Though I know its not true. I just. I dont know what else to believe."  
  
What she was telling him was overwelming himself. She was blaming Brite for this? Or was he hearing wrong? He knew this wasnt the Amy that he's gotten to Learn and become more fond of over the Past months. She looked horrible the past week but who could blame her so did he and the rest of her family. He looked at her sympatheically. Her brown eyes were beginning to fill with tears which dried instantly, or got swiped away.   
  
"Dont think that. Its no one's fault ... I - I dont know much about it but I can assure you the more you feel down, the more its going to get worse." He couldn't think what else to say. Not knowning at all about the whole thing he tried his best to comfort her.  
  
"I know Ephram." She smiled genually. "I know he wouldn't want me to be mourning all my life about him. B - But its hard not to." She spoke as she looked down at the ground then back up at him. "I just dont know what Brite's going to do I mean he thinks he's the one that Killed him."  
  
"Dont worry about that now. Im sure everything will turn out for the best."  
  
"...Or the worse." She added looking sad once again and got up from the stool. "Im sorry Ephram Im rambling on about this..."  
  
Ephram got up soon after. "No dont be... I - I actually like talking to you." With that it brought a smile to Amy's face which was the brightest one he's seen from her all week.   
  
"Well thanks." She laughed slightly and dumped her tray, And leaned against the pilar looking at the time. "Well I guess I should go. Im sorry if we haven't talked much lately I was just dealing with Collin's surgery and all this now. It just feels like I dont have time you know?"  
  
He nodded without saying a word and smiled lightly as she walked away. He grabbed his backpack and pit his hands in his jean pockets and blew out thinking as he walked his way to 6th period.  
  
All throught the day Ephram kept thinking of Amy. And only her it seemed. Nothing about Collin or his other issues he's been dealing with lately. But ... Just her. But the words kept haunting him. He knew he had to mention it to Amy soon or else he'd probibly end up in the insane asylum. Once he got home Delia asked if he could make her a snack. Which he agreed and made her some macaroni and cheese. Which was quick and easy. He shared some with her and went upstairs to his room sighed and sat in his computer chair. And looked at the phone. While debating in his head weather to call or not. The good side one and he started to dial her number. .....1.....2....3.....4..... on the 5th ring Brite picked up the phone and was a little shocked to hear Ephram on the other side.   
  
"Hey Ephram ... Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing Much, Ah, Is Amy home yet?"  
  
"Ah, Yeah, Yeah she is. Hold on a minute?"  
  
He yelled up to Amy who was lying on her bed doing her homework when she heard him yell she shouted back. "I got it up here!" and he heard her voice on the other line and he was toung tied a little. He didnt even practice how he was going to put it. But he thought the best way to put it was directly. He heard "Hello" Again from the other line  
  
"Amy?" Ephram responded.  
  
"Hey ephram. Thats kinda Wierd you hardly call." A smile approached her face as she set down her pen and sat at her computer chair.  
  
Ephram chuckled a little. "Yeah. Amazing huh? ... I actually have something to say, since, well the hospital."  
  
A lump formed in Amy's throat as he mentioned it. "Oh yeah?" She asked trying to fight the tears.  
  
"I ah. Remember when you dad said Collin wanted to see me? Well I never told you what he said."  
  
"Oh, Well I never thought it would be any of my buisness. I thought it would be best if it was just shared between you and collin."  
  
She had a point to him but he knew he had to say something to her about it.   
  
"Ah, Well it sort've includes you. See. He told me, that he doesnt want to see you alone when he's gone, and I dont exactly know what this means but, he told me to take care of you."  
  
A silence rose as she tried to fit what he said into her head.  
  
"Wait... W-what?"  
  
He didnt want to repeat what he just said it was hard enough. "Look, you dont have to accept it but.."  
  
"Ephram I just need some time to think thats all. We'll talk about this more when im up to it. Im just a little tired and I can't imagine Collin would say that... No offense, but I thought there was a little feuding with you two."  
  
"There was. But thats only when he went into his fits. I understand if you dont want to talk about it. I just thought i'd bring it up to you because its been haunting me all week and I didnt know if i should've told you at all. Maybe you were right maybe it should've been kept locked up." He frowned when he said it. He didnt want it to be true and she didnt want what Collin hoped for her, and him.  
  
"I just need time Ephram. Im not saying no ... But, im not saying yes. Do you understand. Im not trying to be prude."  
  
"No, No. I know what you mean." He formed a lump in his throat and said he'd see her later and hung up.  
  
After dinner Ephram went into the living room and began to work on a piece he's been working on lately on the piano. Playing helped smooth his emotions out and calm him. Which seemed to help a little. But Once again, Delia interupted and asked if he could take her for ice-cream, Seeing dad wasnt home from work yet as usual, Ephram agreed and grabbed his jacked and they both headed out the door to the Ice cream parlor. 


	3. The Invite

Ephram was helping Delia get ready for school when his dad came downstairs, Looking a little gloomy. But he didnt bother to ask. I wouldn't blame him, He thought the surgery would go according to plan, but it turned out for the worst. Andy felt totally lost for words for Mr. and Mrs. Hart He had no idea what they were going through losing their son. After he told them to trust in him that everything would go smoothly. He hasn't heard from them since.   
  
"Rough Night?" Ephram asked out of pure curiosity  
  
"I guess you could say that."Andy sighed as he pured a cup of coffee and scratched his chin and took a sip.  
  
"You know its not your fault right?"  
  
"I never said it was, these kind of things happen all the time in the medical field. You learn to deal with it. But im just worried if Mr. and Mrs. Hart will pull through." His eyes wandered to Delia who was sittin on the kitchen stool listening in on their conversation not saying a word. "You young lady did you finish your homework last night?" He asked his daughter trying to change the subject off of Collin's death.  
  
Delia sighed. "Yes dad." She looked up at him and adjusted her cap as she got off and grabbed her backpack. "Will you be home tonight?" She asked curiously. He seemed to be spending more time than usual down at the office that at home. But it always seemed like that any day to Ephram. He was use to it. But not Delia.   
  
"I'll try my best." Andy nodded slightly as he looked at his watch and set down his cup and grabbed his jacket. "I guess we better get going or else we'll all be late." He shooed them out of the house as he shut and locked the door. After being dropped off Ephram didnt bother looking back at his dad as he drove off. He walked up the school enterance and heard his name called. He stood aside and looked behind him seeing amy run towards him.   
  
She smiled. "Hey how are you?" She asked as they walked in the hallway. "You know i've been thinking about what you've said all last night and well. I know collin wouldn't lie when he knew he was going to die. But. Ephram im just not ready right now. I'd love for you to be here just as a friend right now. Mrs. Hart is devistated and Im trying to help her through this. Its just not easy." They stopped and he looked at her. She looked better than she has been. Her brown eyes no longer were full of sadness, or tears. Hopefully everyone has lightned up a little bit now that its been over a week.   
  
"Whatever you want. I imagine that they would be seeing they lost their son. I can't imagine what I would be going through if I were Mr. Hart." He smiled sympathecially. "But I forgot to ask you this over the phone yesturday. Hopefully you wont think of it differently but, We were going to go up... camping this weekend and I just thought I'd invite you. Maybe have a little fun... But just as friends." He laughed slightly as he looked at her when they stood by her locker.   
  
She smiled and nodded slightly. "I'd like that, I'll think about it ok?" She asked as she grabbed her books and shut her locker when the bell rung. "I'll see you later." She shouted as she ran down the hallway with the other students. Leaving Ephram there to ponder what she said and started his way towards homeroom.   
  
It was a shock to see Andy home for supper that night, they actually had something that wasnt hambugers, pizza, or pasta that night. They had a real supper as a family. It was all fun till his pager went off. "I thought you said you weren't on call." Ephram said to his father as him and Delia eyed him. "It will just take a second to answer it Ephram." He said calmly as he walked out of the room and dialed the number on the phone. "They probibly just have a question for him or something." Delia said trying to hold back her emotions the same with Ephram about their father always having to leave when he was on call. Ephram knew that wasnt the case. He'd be out that door in an instant. And he was right. As always he apologized and walked out the door.   
  
"Come on Del, lets clear the table. Then I can take you out for some desert ok?" He asked his sister and she nodded in approval and he took her to the same parlor that night. It was warm and the skies were clear you could see every star out there. "Look, theres the north star!" Delia exlaimed to Ephram, and he just nodded as they sat at one of the tables outside. And saw Amy approach them with a smile on her face when she saw Delia.   
  
"Hey that sure looks good." Amy said as she then turned to Ephram when she asked if she could join them and he nodded. "So," She turned back to Delia. "I heard you guys are going camping this weekend huh?" Delia nodded. "Yea, But I asked if Nina could come, but Dad wasnt so sure about it." Delia said while she took a bite of her strawberry cheescake ice-cream. Ephram didnt have any. "Im sure if you keep bugging him he'll let in." Amy joked, and turned back to Ephram. "Well, I asked and my Dad actually said It was ok. Though he did make fun of me for it, I wont get into details." Ephram laughed as she said it, not wanting to comment on it but think of the possible ways it could mean. 'Though he did make fun of me for it.' "I guess so. He's not really too fond of me I take it. Never has, and probibly never will."   
  
"Dont be such a dush, he does to like you... He just thinks that you, ... well Wierd?" She laughed slightly hopeing he didnt take offense. "Well I am, compared to everyone here." She laughed again and looked at both of them and got up. "Well I suppose I better get going." She suggested. "I'll see you guys this weeked." She smiled and left the parlor. 


	4. Unexpected News

[a/n: thanks Jo for helping me fix my mistakes.]  
  
It was friday night and everyone was getting ready for the Camping trip. It seemed that Delia decided to bring everything she owned. But she always made a big fuss about doing family things. He packed a few clothes and a flashlight with batteries in his suitcase. He walked to Delia's room and looked at her pack and put his hands in his pockets.   
  
"You know, you dont have to pack like its the end of the world." He said with a smile and sat on her bed.  
  
"I know. I just like to be on the safe side Ephram." She put her brush and toothbrush in as well and finally shut the suitcase which would hardly shut. Ephram helped her and together they zipped it up.  
  
"Whatever. I just hope you know that your the one who's going to be carrying that." He grinned and grabbed her bag putting it Above the car and went back in the house.  
  
"Should'nt you call Amy and tell her were going?" Andy asked Ephram as he walked in the door.  
  
"I was going to until you interupted. I'm not as dumb as you make me appear." He said to his father.  
  
"Fine then, Ephram, I was just trying to make a suggestion. But it seems you dont want anything that I give to you."  
  
"Why do you think that? Your never home anymore to know anything thats going on in our lives anymore..." Delia then left the room she didnt want to hear another argument between Dad and Ephram. "... A few nights ago you left without any good explantion. Im not even sure it was a patient. Are you seeing someone is that it? You have to sneak around without giving I or Delia a reasonable explanation? Im sick of it. And So Is Delia. Why the hell wont you tell us whats going on?!" He raised his voice on the last sentece, And knew his dad was getting furious. But then calmed down as he lowered his voice to a low whisper.  
  
"I didnt want to tell you till I was sure.. But im pretty positive now." He said looking at his son without blinking. "Sure about what?..." Ephram was growing impatient with his father as he awaited an answer.   
  
"Ephram..." His voice was quite and cold. "... I have bone cancer." The news shocked Ephram and he was speechless, he looked up the stairs to see if Delia overheard or not. The news would kill her to know that her dad had any kind of Cancer. But Ephram was old enough to know that mainly anything could be treated. But Him and Delia couldn't afford to lose another parent. ".. I didnt want to break the news this way but seeing that you insited on arguing with me about it I guess nows the time."  
  
Ephram felt himself get cold. "You can cure it right? I mean, We have the technology dont we?" He asked and his father sensed fear in his voice. And he nodded. "Of course I'd have to go through Chemo, But Ephram. Im afraid its getting worse. My bones are beginning to deteriate. And the pages I've been getting was from a Doctor in New York. I left the house so you wouldn't know what was up. I know it was bad to keep it from you two, But i didnt know what to do. I understand if I did you'd have fear of losing another parent. But Ephram were going to try our best and pull through it."  
  
The news of it all was killing Ephram, and he knew if they told Delia then it would too. They agreed to not say anything until after the camping trip. And keep it to themselves until then. But I was hard all night not to talk about it. He totally forgot about Amy at that point. But who wouldn't after hearing the news that your father has Cancer was too much for a teenage boy to handle. After dinner together he went up to his room and stared off into space thinking about random things. Mostly about his father. Then Delia. Collin. Then Amy. He decided to pick up the phone and talk to her. Not sure if he should tell her what just happened. Knowing it wasnt really her place and he'd just feel awkward hearing the 'Oh im so sorry. Are you going to be ok?' Act she'd put on But he knew she really did care and it hurt him to think he wanted to keep it from her. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.   
  
All he told her was what time they were going to pick her up. Not anything about his father. Yet. He wasnt sure if he had any intention to tell her. He didnt know if he could put up with it. He didnt want his father to die. Not this soon. If he was to die it was to be in his bed, Naturally. Not of some stupid cancer. How could this happen? Questions raced through his head as he shut of his light and went to sleep. 


	5. On The Way

They woke bright and early Saturday morning. Ephram almost forgot the whole conversation he had with his father last night. That was until he came downstairs. His father was filling canten's of water, and was grabbing a cup of coffee for the road when he gave Ephram a weak smile. Ephram didnt want to say anything, for fear he'd start to yell for some reason. All in two weeks thinks start to get gradually worse for him, and now their family. But Delia still had no clue about it, and he wondered when his father would even tell Delia.  
  
"I suppose we better go pick up Amy then huh?" His father asked putting his coffee in his hands and grabbed the cantens.   
  
"Dont you think it would be better if it was just a family camping trip instead?"  
  
"Why would you want it to be just the family. I dont want you to be bored Ephram. I know you usually are.." Before he could finish Ephram interupted saying to drop the whole thing and go. His father nodded without saying another word and yelled upstairs for Delia to come down. She came downstairs dragging a smaller suitcase and Ephram had to laugh as she stroddled along the floor to the car. He set it in the back for her.  
  
Ephram got out and put his hands in his jean pockets as he walked up the Abbott's walkway. Waiting a brief second then rang the doorbell. Mr.Abbott must have been reading the paper in his chair when he came to answer the door, he was still holding the paper.   
  
"Is ah, Amy ready? Me and my dad are..."   
  
"Yes she's ready." Mr. Abbott interupted.   
  
Without waving Ephram to come in he shouted up the stairs for Amy telling Ephram was here. She yelled back "Just a minute!" He gave Ephram a weak smile though he didnt mean it and sat back down on his chair drinking coffee. He knew he wasnt fond of it. But he quickly erased him from memory and looked at Amy as she came downstairs just carrying a bag and a suitcase.   
  
"You ready?"   
  
"Yeah Just about.." She went over to the table and grabbed her camera. He smiled when he saw it.   
  
"Whats that for?"  
  
"To take pictures dummy." She joshed and walked to the Brown's car. Sitting next to Delia as she greeted her politly.  
  
The car was silent on the way to the mountains. Except for Delia and Amy, they were having off and on conversations about stuff that didnt really interest Ephram as he looked out the window at trees ... trees ... and more trees. He sighed to himself and Amy turned to face him.   
  
"Oh come on Ephram this will be fun." She assured him and he nodded slightly. "Im afraid if you dont lighten up I'll have to take you picture. Now dont make me do it." She joked and grabbed her camera turning it on.  
  
"Your bluffing." He said looking at her, his head against the window.  
  
"Im afraid not." She smiled as she took a snap and a flash went off that blinded Ephram for a second. "I told you I wasnt bluffing."   
  
"You are just too cruel." He said and sat up. Again there wasnt much conversation on the way up. But when they finally reached half point they decided to take a little breather and get outside and walk around. Everyone was to meat back in a half hour.  
  
"I dont mean to be a burrden, but you seem a little 'off' today." She said as they sat on two stumps out in the woods. He didnt know how to answer her question without blurrting out the answer. 'Oh my dad has cancer no big worries.'  
  
"Im just a little tired. Not much of a morning person." He stated and started to throw wood chips on the ground.  
  
Amy sighed, "Ephrams, please? You can tell me anything."   
  
He didnt want to say, 'No I can't' But that would've been just plain rude, and he's never lied to Amy. "I know, its just a little family buisness it shouldn't consern you too much." He hoped it sounded rude but it wasn't a lie and it wasn't really true.  
  
"I see." She nodded held his hand so he'd stop throwing chips which was starting to get on her nerves. But smiled when he looked up at her. "Just please know that I'm here no matter what. And that i've probibly been through worse right now. Or not but either way im here." He nodded an thanked her.  
  
"Dad?" Delia asked while they walked. "Why was everyone so quite in the car? Was it because you and Ephram had a fight?"  
  
Andy looked at her sympathecially. "No, honey, Well. Its sort've hard to explain that right now. But I'll explain it to you when we get home."  
  
"Well why not now?" She asked not curious but more afraid of why he wont tell her. She was expecting him to say 'Your too Young.' or 'You wouldn't understand.'   
  
"Because ... I dont want to bore you. Now lets go were running late." Andy said to his daughter as they walked back to the car.  
  
After a long silence between the two, Ephram and Amy decided it was time to go back seeing they were past the 30 minutes. There was at least more conversations going on than the halfway drive. And everyone was glad they didnt have to listen to the silence any more or else it would have probibly driven them all insane. 


	6. Camp Out

It was a circus trying to set up the tent when they finally settled at the campsite. Ephram and Andy were trying profoundedly to keep the tent up, Delia and Amy were laughing behind their hands trying to to laugh too loud. Though Ephram knew they were laughing at them and he about gave up. But decided not to this time. And after a good 10 minutes fighting the tent they finally got it up. Hopefully it would be big enough for all four of them to fit.   
  
"Ephram Why do you go find some fire wood so we can start a fire." His father suggested.  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
"I'll go with him Mr.Brown," Amy suggested. "You never know he could get lost." Amy joked.  
  
Andy laughed slightly and nodded, Then helped Delia grab her things from the car.   
  
"Dad did you bring the marshmellows?" Delia asked as she set her sleeping bag in the tent.   
  
"I think so. It might be up front. Go check."   
  
Delia went to the front seat of the car and looked frantically. And shook her head when she didnt see it and double checked to make sure she didnt pass it. But he forgot them as usual. She couldn't blame him. He looked like he had alot of things on his mind. She went back to where Andy was attmepting to build the fire from the wood which Amy and Ephram brought back. But wasnt enough so they returned to get some more.   
  
"I just love the fresh air dont you?" Amy asked Ephram as she brushed the leaves while Ephram picked up random twigs and sticks from the ground.   
  
"I guess so..." He said not really paying attention to what she was saying.   
  
Amy figured she'd help Ephram with the wood other than just standing around like a Ditz. Looks like Ephram was paying less attention to where he was going because he turned right around before Amy got back up from picking up sticks, bumping her head on his arm Knocking most of the sticks out of his arms.  
  
"Oh...I'm ... Amy you ok?" He asked sympathetically, Feeling stupid not watching what he was doing.  
  
"Yes Ephram. Im fine." Amy rubbed her head and smiled weakly.   
  
"I - It was all my fault. I wasnt paying attention. I just got alot of things on my mind right now."  
  
"Like what?" Amy asked as she handed her share of the wood. Being serious this time.  
  
"I told you It's just family buisness ---"  
  
"I know Ephram But im a little worried. I've noticed you've been figity ever since we got in the car. Please... Tell me?"  
  
Ephram sighed and leaned against the tree closing his eyes briefly thinking of what he could tell her. After a minute or so he relized that she was in the same boat as him. Her boyfriend who has just recently got out of a coma, died no longer than two weeks ago. And his father has Cancer. He opened his eyes and looked into her huge brown eyes which were full of compassion. "I - I dont know if I can say it." He said and looked down, Then back at her. She didnt answer she just looked at him with an urge to go on and tell her. "My -" he paused for a second. "My father has Cancer ... Bone cancer to be exact."  
  
Amy's eyes grew into sadness as she looked at him. She could tell he was growing tears in his sweet blue eyes. She walked closer to him growing tears of her own of sympathy and sadness. "For how long?" She asked not wanting to say 'Oh im so sorry..' or something like that. She knew thats not what he wanted to hear. She knew she didnt really want to hear it about Collin. After so many apologizes, it got to her.   
  
"I dont know." Ephram said truthfully. "He just told me last night."   
  
"If he told you last night then ... why didnt you call the trip off?" She asked looking worried.  
  
"I didnt want Delia to be upset that we didnt go. Dont worry. Everything going alright. We may have to go to New York for his Chemo treatments."  
  
"Well... If thats the case, Then im going with you." She knew she was crazy for saying it but he was there for her while Collin was in the hospital, and Dr.Brown helped Collin get out of his coma, Though his second surgery didnt go so good, She wanted to be there for the browns.  
  
Ephram didnt say anything he just started walked back to camp. Hoping that she actually would be there for him. He needed her now more than anything even if he didnt know it yet.   
  
"Dad -- You didnt get the marshmellows, They arent in the car." Delia's brown eyes looked at her father. "Now what are we going to roast?" She asked  
  
"Im sure I grabbed them -- I must've misplaced them. But, we do have hotdogs." He smiled at his daughter and rested his hand on her head and saw Ephram and Amy come back from getting the wood. He finally got the fire started at about 7 o'clock. Which about then everyone was getting hungry and they started to roast hotdogs over the fire. Talking , telling stories , even singing some campfire songs. Everyone was in high spirits. When they all went to bed they barely had any elbow room and it wasnt what you would call comfortable but it worked. Andy winced when he knee started acting up again, He rubbed it slightly and tried to go to sleep. Nobody but Ephram notcied. 


	7. Breaking the Ice

Ephram woke up earlier than everyone else, it must've rained last night, because the campfire was out and smoking. He crossed his arms around his chest a little chilled by the wind. He wanted to take a walk and think about thinks for a while with little disturbance as possible. He knew his father wasnt getting any better and being here was helping his condition. He knew they'd have to tell Delia right away. Before it gets any worse and her not knowing anything about it would just totally confuse her. But then thoughts of Amy raced through his head. He told her yesturday in the woods about his father's condition. She seemed to play cool when they came back to the fire. But he regrets telling anyone at this point. Another loss would just kill everyone and he doesnt know what he would do if something did happen to him. He scratched his black hair and went back to the camp. Andy was attempting to make a new fire for breakfast. But it was no use the wood was too wet to start.   
  
"Where ya been Ephram?" Andy asked as he took a sip of water.  
  
"Just for a walk."  
  
"Well. We'll be heading out shortly. Unless you want to stay..."  
  
"No thats fine." He nodded noticing his father looked a bit pale. "Everyone still sleeping?" He asked, and Andy nodded.  
  
"Look, Dad, I think you should get checked out again. Your not looking well, and I saw when your knee acted up. You can't wait any longer."  
  
"Longer for what?" Ephram's sister Delia popped her head out of the tent and walked out. "Dad? Your sick?..." She looked at her father curiously, but with building sadness.   
  
Andy sat down and pulled Delia close to him. "This isnt the best time to talk about it..." He tralied off noticing that she urged him to go on but he didnt have the heart.  
  
"Dad has Cancer Delia..." Ephram blurted out for no reason what so ever and noticed his fathers glare and he immediatly regretting saying anything. He muttered under his breath. 'Shoot.'  
  
"Wha? ... no!" Delia pulled out of her father's arms. "You can't! Ephram your lying!" Delia's eyes began to fill with tears. And Ephram didnt respond, he just put his head down in shame. And without hesitation Delia ran off in the woods crying -- Getting as far away as possible.   
  
"DELIA!" Andy shouted getting up to go after her. Amy heard the whole conversation and suggested she'd go. She told him Ephram told her what happened and Andy didnt respond. Amy grabbed her jacket and ran after the girl. She found her not too far away. She was sitting on a stump crying, with her hands covering her face, tears slipping through her fingers.  
  
"Delia?" Amy asked gently as she went and knelt down to the little girl. "I -- I'm sorry you had to find out about this - -here."   
  
"You knew too? Before me?!" Delia was still upset from the heartbreaking news that she just heard.  
  
"I know ... Im sorry you didnt know about it first. Seeing im just a friend and not family. But they have a good reason for it. They didnt want you to act like this." She pulled her hands away and gently swiped away the tears.   
  
Delia sniffed. "What kind of cancer is it?" She asked less upset than before.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I think Ephram said it was bone cancer." Amy said truthfully.  
  
Delia just looked out her with awe. "I -- I can't lose him, not after my mom." She began to cry again.  
  
"Its ok Delia... I understand what its like to lose somebody that you love so much." She began to tear up herself at the though of Collin. "Do you think we can go back and give it another shot without running away like you did?" Amy smiled and took her hand as they walked back to the camp.  
  
  
  
When they came back to the camp Delia apologized to her family and thanked Amy for her help. They decided it was best to go back home after the ice was broken. Amy, Delia, and Ephram played travel scrabble on their way back. They needed to have some fun after all they've been through. Amy and Delia was possitive that Ephram was cheating, using words that was total non-sense. But it caught up with him when he lost the game, And Delia won. They even played sherades, making complete fools of themselves. Andy had to smile at the 3 kids and was glad they were trying to make the best of the situation. Or maybe it was just sheer boredum who knew. Ephram had to smile at Amy whenever it was her turn, for some reason she looked more radishing than ever. 


End file.
